hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Comin' in Hot
Lyrics Charlie Scene: If you Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up Danny: I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron I want a girl on my lap and a Jager bomb I'm coming in hot, you heard me And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me I'll drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone And if it feels so good, then it can't be wrong I'm coming in hot, you heard me And we be taking shots and if not you're nerdy Charlie Scene: We only leave a pre-party to go party some more I'm already shitfaced before I walk in the door This girl's rubbing on my leg, I never met her before And now she's making her way up to my gentleman's sword It might be the drugs talking or the shots of Patron But these bitches look like models and they're ready to bone I'll take 'em back to my parents' house, we'll be Home Alone Slap 'em chicks and have 'em yelling like Macaulay Culkin She's tearing it up, yeah, she's dancing her ass off This girl's like a Mac the way she's riding my laptop I'm trying to get my rocks off, so don't try to cock-block I'll grab my sawed-off and I'll blow your cock off You know we drink so much, we're getting drunk for weeks We drink so much Goose, we turning into geese Me and my crew flap a 'V' through VIP These bitches play my skin flute like they're Kenny G. ' Danny: I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron I want a girl on my lap and a Jager bomb I'm coming in hot, you heard me And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me I'll drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone And if it feels so good, then it can't be wrong I'm coming in hot, you heard me And we be taking shots and if not you're nerdy Funny Man: Get gone with it, there's nothing wrong with it Take shots, don't stop, sing along with it I wanna feel you bounce, girl, go up and down Take shots, won't till I'm passing out Charlie Scene: And girl, get down, you can have more And you can shake your hips around on my man's sword You're gonna have to rock this house, I'm your landlord So let your sweat drip down on the dance floor Funny Man: I ain't trying to go home with nolla, nolla We can hit the dance floor when you wanna, wanna Girl, you know you're feeling me so holler, holler 'Cause everyone compared to me is nada, nada Charlie Scene: Okay dawg, this has gone on for way long I can't quit my day job till I'm played on K-Rock It's chaos, I'm in the club with my shades on And I'm about to Smack That like I'm AKON Danny: I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron I want a girl on my lap and a Jager bomb I'm coming in hot, you heard me And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me I'll drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone And if it feels so good, then it can't be wrong I'm coming in hot, you heard me And we be taking shots and if not you're nerdy Charlie Scene: If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up If you had too much, don't throw it up And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up If you had too much, don't throw it up And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up Danny: I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron I want a girl on my lap and a Jager bomb I'm coming in hot, you heard me And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me I'll drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone And if it feels so good, then it can't be wrong I'm coming in hot, you heard me And we be taking shots and if not you're nerdy If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up If you ain't got enough, go fill it up Personnel *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Trivia *References to many things related to popular culture are referenced throughout the song: **Charlie Scene mentions Jack Daniel's alcohol during the hook **Charlie Scene mentions the movie "Home Alone" and its lead actor (Macaulay Culkin) during the first verse **Charlie Scene mentions a Mac computer during the first verse **Charlie Scene mentions Goose alcohol during the first verse **Charlie Scene mentions flute-player Kenny G. during the first verse **Charlie Scene mentions the radio station, K-Rock, during the fourth verse **Charlie Scene mentions the song "Smack That" and its lead artist (AKON) during the fourth verse ***Interestingly, all of the references are made by Charlie Scene. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:American Tragedy Category:2011